This invention is directed to a vehicle having an anti-locking braking system and an air supply and relates to the combination of an automatic tire inflation system for providing air to a rotating tire on a wheel of the vehicle and a wheel speed sensor of the anti-locking braking system for monitoring the speed of rotation of the wheel. More specifically, the invention is directed to the interface of components of the automatic tire inflation system and the anti-locking braking system through a stationary hollow axle connected to the vehicle and the wheel.
It is known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,287,906; 5,769,979; 6,105,645; 6,131,631; and 6,145,559 to provide an automatic tire inflation system (ATIS) in which the air in rotating tires in a vehicle is controlled through a rotary air connection between an air supply on the vehicle and each of the tires. Such systems insure that the tires are properly inflated for ease of control of the vehicle and consequently its safety, and to provide even wear and long life of the expensive tires.
It is also well known to provide a vehicle with an anti-locking braking system (ABS) which includes a wheel speed sensor for monitoring the speed of rotation of the wheels for controlling the braking of the vehicle.
Also, in the past it has been known to position certain components of the ABS or ATIS inside the axle of a vehicle. The present invention is directed to positioning certain components of both the ATIS and the ABS in a hollow axle of a vehicle and interface the various components of the ATIS and ABS so that each may perform its intended function without interfering with the other system.
The present invention is directed to the combination and interfacing of an automatic tire inflation system for providing air to a rotating tire on a wheel of a vehicle and a wheel speed sensor of an anti-locking braking system for monitoring the speed of rotation in the wheel in a vehicle having an anti-locking braking system and an air supply.
A further object of the present invention is in the combination and including a stationary hollow axle connected to the vehicle and said wheel. The axle is connected to the air supply for supplying air to the inside of the axle and a rotary connection is in communication between the tire and the air inside the axle. The wheel speed sensor includes a rotor assembly connected to the wheel and a coacting stator assembly connected to the end of the axle and having a cable extending from the stator assembly through the inside of the axle to the anti-locking braking system. A support is positioned in and engages the inside of the axle and includes an axial opening therethrough. The rotary connection includes a first stationary part connected to and supported in the axial opening and the first part extends coaxially through the stator assembly. The support includes a second opening through which the cable extends.
Still a further object of the present invention is wherein in one form of the invention an air conduit is positioned inside the axle and is sealably connected to the first stationary part.
Yet a still further object of the present invention is wherein in another embodiment of the invention the support sealingly engages the inside of the axle and the cable sealingly extends through the second opening.
Another object of the present invention is wherein the first stationary part includes a retainer sealably engaging the air conduit.
Another object of the present invention is wherein the first stationary part engages the stator assembly for holding the stator assembly in position in the end of the axle.
Another object of the present invention is wherein the first stationary part includes first and second connectible components extending into the stator assembly, one of which is connected in the axial opening and the other of which engages the stator assembly. In addition, the stationary part includes an air passageway extending therethrough.
Still a further object is wherein the first and second components are threadably connected and include a seal therebetween.
And yet a further object is wherein the first and second components each includes a non-circular wrench engaging surface for installing the components in the axle and to the support and to the stator assembly.
Other and further objects, features and advantages will be apparent from the following description of presently preferred embodiments of the invention, given for the purpose of disclosure, and taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.